


Better Love

by Fifty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romantic Friendship, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifty/pseuds/Fifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post war dramione story</p><p>Both Hermione and Draco have difficulty fighting the nightmares they have as a result of the war. </p><p>So when they meet in the library an agreement is made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Love

_**I stare in the mirror as I try to remember who I am and who I am not ~ Katniss Everdeen (Catching Fire)** _

 

\----------------- _\--------------------------------------------_

 

_Bellatrix used the knife to carve the word mudblood into the tender skin of Hermiones arm. A small trial of blood followed and she could feel the tears burn her eyes as she denied herself to scream out in pain_

 

_She wouldn't give Bellatrix the satisfaction._

 

_Somehow they found out it was Harry and once they had killed Ron in front of her they moved on to Harry. While the lifeless eyes of her once expected boyfriend stared back at her she saw Voldemort arrive followed by his most trusted follower._

 

_Nagini_

 

_She slithered towards a struggling Harry as he was kept down by Voldemorts dark magic._

 

 _"You could have prevented this" Harry gasped as he looked at Harry "you could have saved us_ "

 

I awoke covered in sweat as I looked around my familiar bedroom. Sighing heavily i felt my beating heart against my chest and breathed in and out to steady my nerves.

 

Running a shaky hand through my hair I saw the clock strike 1:00am. 

 

I didn't regret fighting besides Harry as he fought against Voldemort. I wouldn't have done anything different except help him and Ron as we battled death eaters, giant snakes, three headed dogs or werewolves. 

However I do wish i could create a potion which would ease the far too realistic nightmares which plagued my thoughts.

 

After the war had ended I had found my parents and restored their memories of me. However a small part of me not only felt guilty for not telling them what's I did, I was wondering if I should even let th remember me as they looked perfectly happy with their lives. In the end however I was selfish and decided I needed my parents now more than ever.

 

__

 

The morning sun had finally shined across us. Sighing gratefully I made sure I packed everything for my final year of Hogwarts.

Over the extended break the professors and newly appointed Headmistress (Professor Mcgonagall) had been building Hogwarts back to it's orginal glory and a safe place for both existing and new students.

 

"Hermione are you up sweetheart, you'll miss the train at this rate"

 

So lost in my thoughts I hadn't even realised the time as I quickly carried my suitcase down the slightly crooked stairs and to my fathers car.

 

__

 

I let out a long yawn as I borded the Hogwarts express and found a carriage which was empty. I watched as the new arrivals now looked more relaxed and happy to attend Hogwarts as they could barley contain their excitement. 

 

"Hermione?"

 

Startled I smiled to Harry as he, Ron and Ginny entered the cabin

 

"Hello everyone"

 

The 'heroic trio' we greeted happily by the occasional student who 'happened' to pass their cabin. Finally as the train left the station it appeared things were the same when it came to a certain person 

 

"Did you hear Malfoy is back?"

 

Ron scoffed and shook his head "bloody rich ponce, dad said because they assisted with the defeat of Voldemort they were spared. Load of rubbish if you ask me"

 

"Not really Ron, Nacrissa could have told Voldemort I was still alive" Harry pointed out, not really wanting to defend the malfoys yet he needed to remind Ron

 

"Not to mention Draco passed Harry's wand to him when they arrived back at the school" I pointed out watching his eyes bug out of his head

 

"How can you defend him mione?"

 

Sighing i could feel a headache coming along "Ron let's just have a drama free last year"

 

He grumbled before dropping it.

 

__

 

Draco felt the overwhelming weight of his eyes as the train pulled from the station and towards Hogwarts. Blaise, Pansy and Theo sat beside him yet he barley acknowledged his friends as his mind was deep in thought as he tried to get through the thick fog which clouded his eyes.

 

He was skeptical in returning to Hogwarts as he and his family stood by Voldemort as he tried to kill Potter. However the evidence given at the trial made the court realise they were not willing participants in the dark lords plan. It was Draco's actions however of throwing Harry his wand in the final battle which convinced the court of the Malfoy family innocence.

 

"Draco are you listening"

 

Draco gazed across the table to see Pansy glaring at him. Sighing "not really"

 

Theo covered his mouth to hide his grin while Pansy rolled her eyes "i asked what was wrong with you. I know we lost the war but..."

 

"Lost" Draco snapped at Pansy who seemed to shrink under his gaze "let me tell you something Pansy. While you were at Hogwarts cursing defenseless boys and girls for simply not having both magical parents I happened to be fighting for my life everyday dealing with Voldemort directly and his madness and keeping my family safe. You know nothing of a war Pansy only a deluded fantasy where you see innocent people killed"

 

The rest of the Slytherin house watched the exchange between Draco and Pansy 

 

"And if you think for one second Voldemort would have just simply allowed you to live just because your a pure blood need a remind you what happened to Snape"

 

Everyone knew Voldemort had killed Snape for possession of the elder wand. So much for loyalty.

 

Draco could feel his chest tightening and his fists clench in anger. When he thought back of how he used to be, what his father had brought him up to be, hating mudbloods and poking fun of the less fortunate students who walked the halls he couldn't help but feel ashamed. 

His hands shook as he ran a hand over his face 

 

"Leave me alone, all of you"

 

With a concerned glance Draco's friends left the cabin and closed the door behind them. 

Sighing heavily Draco rested his head on the back of his chair.

 

Let's hope this year would get better.

 


End file.
